


Pushing, Pressing

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Consent Issues, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Thor has a misconception. Tony and Natasha are happy to correct him.





	Pushing, Pressing

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Consent issues and talk. Implied non-con.
> 
> This popped into my head earlier.

* * *

 

Tony was vibing with the music. It was, as Peter would put it, after his time, but Tony could appreciate new music.

He had a pleasant buzz going on. He was making his way through the dancing crowd back to their booth. Steve was sitting there, doing a great impression of a wallflower. Natasha was dancing, Clint acting as her bodyguard—More for the safety of others rather than her. Bruce was, surprisingly, dancing, if his shuffling could be called that. Thor was at the bar, drinking like his life depended on it. He occasionally pulled out a flask to spike his drink with alcohol that would actually affect him.

Tony turned down two dance requests before he made it to Steve. He was single, but not up to mingle. Any relationship now would just be a rebound from Pepper. And he’d given up his sexy free-love ways after Afghanistan.

Tony and Steve chit chatted as they drank. Steve was their DD, which was how it usually went. It took some of Thor’s alcohol from Asgard to get him drunk. Steve preferred not to drink though. He liked to play the role of mother hen and watch over his teammates.

When Tony’s drink was done he moseyed on over to the bar. He frowned, seeing Thor loom over a woman that was clearly uncomfortable. They were getting a few looks. He changed his trajectory to see what was going on.

“But I am Prince Thor of Asgard,” he heard him say. Thor was frowning, confusion clear on his face.

The woman shrunk in on herself. “I’m married.” Tony could barely hear her over the music.

Thor furrowed his brow in confusion. “Why do you keep saying that? It is of no matter. I have bedded plenty of married women.”

Tony decided it was time to intercede. “Hey, big guy,” Tony said, stepping (in the very small space) between the two. He waved the woman off behind his back. “I need a break from all this noise. Come outside with me and be my hunky bodyguard.”

Thor looked on as the woman fled, his mouth agape in disbelief.

Tony grabbed his arm, not certain if he’d go after her or not, then tugged him towards the exit. Thankfully Thor didn’t put up a fight.

Outside, Tony gave the smokers a chastising look. Somehow it worked, shooing them away. Tony didn’t need his lungs damaged anymore, thank you very much.

“What was that?” Tony finally asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

“What do you speak of, shield brother?” The fact that he didn’t know, made Tony tentative worry grow.

“That lady was clearly not interested. You were looming over her like you were about to suck her face off.”

Thor blinked a few times before bursting out laughing. “You needn’t worry! Lady Amanda wanted to be chased!”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep calm. “Yeah, no, Thor. She was scared.” How could Thor not see that?

Thor clasped him on the shoulder. “You may have been known for your sexual prowess on Midgard, but I am renowned in all the realms. Never once has a maiden turned me down.”

Tony felt like he might be sick. He took in a deep breath, trying to steady himself. “And how many of these ladies wanted to be ‘chased’?” Tony glanced behind Thor and saw Natasha. He wasn’t sure when she’d gotten there, but from the look on her face she’d heard the majority of their conversation.

“Many women see me as the greatest warrior. They wish to test that by being chased.” Thor looked so proud of himself.

Natasha stepped forward. “How many of the ‘chased’ ones were already in relationships compared to the single ones?” she asked, voice smooth and unreadable.

Thor itched his beard, glancing upwards. He still looked pleased. “They merely wanted to be certain I was superior to their husbands.” He chucked. “A needless test, but one we both enjoyed.”

Tony and Natasha exchanged a look.

Fuck.

Natasha crossed her arms, tapping her fingers.

Tony didn’t know how to continue, to explain this to Thor. Thankfully, Natasha knew what to say.

“I saw what you were doing with that woman at the bar,” she said. “After you left I checked on her. She was crying and scared. The only reason she hasn’t left is because she saw you leave. She doesn’t want to risk running into you.”

“You… you must be mistaken.” Thor cleared his throat. He flicked his eyes back and forth between Tony and Natasha.

“You’re a big person, Thor, and you emphasized that you were a prince. That can be intimidating. You mentioned more than once that people were afraid of your father. Have you ever considered that they might be afraid of you too? Afraid of what you might do if they say no?”

Thor’s mouth gaped open, all the color leaving his face. “This must—You must be mistaken.” It didn’t sound like he believed his own words. He stood a bit taller. “I am a hero. They would never—”

“What about all the times your father sent you to ‘subjugate’ a place? Do you think a woman whose people you just fought would be interested in sleeping with you?” Tony felt exhausted, but wasn’t about to let this rest.

“They were merely…” Thor’s shoulders shook. “Oh Norns.” He stumbled backwards from them. “I must speak to Heimdall at once. He’ll know—” Thor didn’t finish, taking a few more steps away from them before calling on Heimdall and being taken away by the Bifrost.

Tony leaned against the brick wall and tried not to cry for all those women.


End file.
